


The Cakesmith

by Charlottes_Sinbin



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Cake, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, cake au, cinnamon and mustard cake ew, my first ever fluff no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlottes_Sinbin/pseuds/Charlottes_Sinbin
Summary: A soft fluff fic with Cake Maker Ze and Cake Decorator John.





	The Cakesmith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpookSquared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookSquared/gifts).



> For my Ze, a fluff about the boss Ze and John. I hope you like it :D

"Can you believe it?! That customer wants a cinnamon and mustard cake! Cinnamon and _mustard_ cake! First of all how dare she! I know she said she understood that it would taste horrible and that it was for a prank but still! Cinnamon and mustard! The thought alone offends my baking sensibilities! Are you even listening to me John?" 

John hums at Ze in agreement as he carefully pushes the delicate pink fondant icing into the cherry blossom shape it needs to be for this birthday cake. He's made fifteen of them already and needs fifteen more plus some spare just in case. That's the easy part done then, the cherry tree bark itself is fiddly and time-consuming to make.

"Yeah I am Ze, cinnamon and mustard cake, much disgust, such ew. Bad cake taste, customer understands. We still getting paid for it?" 

He glances up at Ze, who begrudgingly nods his head. "Yeah, they already put the deposit in for it."

"Then all's good then. We don't have to be the ones to eat it, just make it. We've made a dog food cake before, this isn't that bad."

Ze grumbles and shuffles behind John, waiting for him to pause his flower making and presses his head into John's shoulders, wrapping his arms around John and sighing softly. John smiles to himself and offers Ze a lump of his fondant icing.

"Give it time love. There'll be people who want more interesting cakes, there always are. Whether we're in Houston, New York or here, as long as we got each other we're good right?" John gently jiggles his shoulders to get Ze to react.

Ze sighs out a "Yeah." And presses a kiss to the side of John's head before moving off to get the stuff ready for the evil cake. Ze would call it the devil's cake but devil's food cake is delicious. John puts the last of the cherry blossoms onto a tray for safety and starts on the tree.

"Besides at least here we don't have so many crazy customers." He pauses. "Apart from this one. At least she didn't threaten us with an umbrella over a dollar like that crazy lady in New York, remember her?"

A snort of laughter is his answer from Ze.

"And I remember you coming to my rescue with a pan like a big hero."  
  
Ze points the bag of flour at John in warning. "That pan was a cast-iron pan, those can do serious damage, solid fuckers they are. Urgh, I have to go to the grocery store for a jar of mustard, we don't have any here since I _didn't think it would be needed_." 

He gives John a kiss as he passes by, John humming happily into it. "You good on your own for a little bit? Should I close the shop till I get back?"

John waves at him, laughing. "Go, go. It'll be half hour at the most and I don't think we're going to get flooded with customers in that half hour. I can handle it."

Ze wavers a little bit. "Are you sure? I could get the mustard when we close for the day?"

John fixes him with a strong gaze. "It's thirty minutes max babe. I can handle it, I'll be fine. I know you're worried after what happened in Houston but it'll be alright. Now _go_." 

Ze hurries off and John shakes his head fondly. He hopes that some people with a bit more taste comes to visit them soon, he wants to do more fancy decorating and a batch of nice solid cake making would settle Ze down more in this new place.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It's a little hard to carry a tray of cupcakes and use his walking stick at the same time but John manages, he's had a few months to get used to the stick although he does tend to forget he needs it at times.  
  
He carefully makes his way down to the display case for the smaller cakes and cookies and gently slides the tray into place, putting the price sign in front of them and putting an edible paper butterfly back in its proper place on the cupcake.

The bell over the front door rings as someone comes in, scuffling their shoes on the mat. Hmm, polite. John stand back up straight and greets his new customer, gaze flitting over them.

Tall with fluffy brown hair, an attempt at a beard, nice smile, soft brown eyes, built, arms like whoa. Ze doesn’t mind him looking at other guys, this one looks like their type anyway. He’s even got a tattoo swirling down his left arm to his hand. Oh. Nevermind then, that’s a wedding ring. John pulls his attention back in. 

“So how can I help you today?” He asks. 

“You’re a cake shop right? So you make cakes?” 

John refrains from rolling his eyes. “I do believe so Sir.” 

The man bounces in place. “Oh good good. I’m trying to find a cake for my 5th anniversary. I don’t want to go for a grocery store one, and I don’t really like the other cake store in the area. They’re not really fond of me either.”

John bends down behind the counter and grabs his cake book, standing back up and pointing to the back of the shop.

“I can help with that. There’s a table and chairs back there, we can sit and look through my book of wonders and see if there’s anything you like the look of. If not, well, I’ll do my best to find what you want and then get you more choices.”

He hobbles out from behind the desk and wiggles his cane at his customer.

“Come along then.”

“Right, right.” He says, glancing at John’s cane, then following him to the table.

John sits down with a stifled groan, his leg is starting to play up again. He looks over to the guy as he sits down across from John.

“So what should I call you?” He asks.

“Oh right, nice to meet you, I’m Anthony.” Anthony offers his hand and John shakes it.

“Nice to meet you as well, my name is John. So this other cafe, is it just bad service with them or something else?” John lets the question hang, waiting for an answer.

Anthony looks at him with challenge in his eyes. “I think it most likely has something to do with the fact that I’m an Italian man running a flower shop who is happily married to a biracial man who runs a tattoo parlor.”

John grins at him. “That’s good to know. Well you’ll be glad to know that I myself am happily married to a man who runs the bakery with me. Also he’s Canadian.”

Anthony laughs. “Yeah alright then.”

John goes to the purple tab in his book of wonders and opens it up there, the front half of the book thunking onto the table.

“So, cakes. Do you know what _type_ of cake you’d like? I can narrow it down that way.”

“Chocolate. The most chocolate chocolate cake you have. He’s a chocoholic.” Anthony says without even needing to think about it.

“Well then.” John thumbs through the pages. “Chocolate is always a good seller so I have plenty of examples, but I have a feeling that this one is a good one for you.”

He turns the book so Anthony can see the picture. It’s of a cafe au lait colour cake with a darker chocolate topping. It’s got Rolos, Oreos, Kit-Kats, chocolate Fingers, Maltesers and thin chocolate triangles on the top and stuck to the side of it.

“This.” John says, tapping the image. “Is a Devil’s food cake with rich chocolate ganache. It is the most chocolate thing I’ve ever made. I’d be willing to make a small sample of the _cake_ for you to try, you could even see what your husband thinks of it before you buy a whole one.”

“It does look really nice, something he’d like. I’d be willing to give it a try, when would it be alright to come over?”

John thinks it over. “Friday, it’ll give us time to make it, and for it to be perfect to take home. If you wanted to go for the cake, we’d need to know when you’d want it by. No-one likes a dry cake.”

“Of course. I’ll be back on Friday then! Thank you for your help.” Anthony stands up, offering his hand to John again.

John also stands and shakes his hand. “It’s not a problem at all, I’m glad to have helped you.”

Anthony leaves just as Ze comes in. Ze’s got red cheeks and his hair looks like a bird’s nest. He’s the best thing John’s seen.

“Customer?” He asks as he gets to John.

“Yep, he’d like a sample of the ‘Chocolate Horror’ and if he likes it, he’ll get a cake of it. I think that he will.”

“Oh that’s cool. So I got the mustard, do you need a hand back to the kitchen?”

John shakes his head. “No, I got what I needed to do done. My legs playing up again, just gonna sit for a while. I’d love a bubble bath when we go home though.”

“Yes dear.” Ze smiles, kisses him and then goes back to the kitchen. Leaving John to stretch out his leg and relax a little as he looks over his shop. It’s small compared to the ones in New York and Houston, but it’s perfect for them.


End file.
